1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composite material, and more particularly, to a low-dielectric resin composition and a prepreg, a resin film, a resin coated copper, a laminate and a printed circuit board made from the low-dielectric resin composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low-dielectric resin materials have become the mainstream for the development of laminates with high transmission speed, wherein low dissipation factor and low dielectric constant are one of the main evaluation indicators of the low-dielectric resin materials. Besides, other evaluation indicators include glass transition temperature, percent of thermal expansion, and thermal resistance of the laminate and peel strength between the laminate and the copper foil.
One of the common methods of providing flame retardancy for the low-dielectric resin materials of the conventional technology is using the halogen-containing flame retardants, but the drawback of this method is not environmentally friendly.
The peel strength is a basic main property. Regarding the general FR-4 laminate, its long-term performance of peel strength between the resin insulating layer and the copper foil is steady, with few problems, in the past. However, in the technique of the lead-free and halogen-free copper-clad laminate (CCL), the peel strength is more and more important. When high thermal resistance and low percent of thermal expansion are pursued for the lead-free and halogen-free resin composition featuring a high thermal resistance and a low percent of thermal expansion simultaneously, the peel strength of the laminate made from the related resin composition is decreased accordingly. The printed circuit board (PCB) made from the laminate has to be processed by welding, and that is a thermal shock trial process for the printed circuit board. In this process, the problems of track lifting, pad lifting and delamination occur easily because of the low peel strength. Thus, decreasing the percent of thermal expansion and increasing the thermal resistance and peel strength of the halogen-free low-dielectric resin composition simultaneously is still a problem needed to be solved.